


[大宫SK]Hooker

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Ohno, Hooker!Nino, M/M, Omega!Nino, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 站街N 和 想快乐钓鱼的O整篇而言，是为了最后那700字的车最终扩写成的，所以为了贴合这部分肉的人设，设定因为激素影响，AO会比较冲动/感性，这里会有点OOC，而且我自己感觉，N有点舔，O前期稍微有点不想负责，介意勿看。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, OMCs/Nino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	[大宫SK]Hooker

1.

在城市里寻找一片能安静钓鱼的水池，并非是一件容易事。好的水流，干净清澈，水草飘摇，不是在他人的后院，就是挤满了各路游人。偶尔空出来几个钓鱼的位置，鱼呢，却更爱随处可得的面包屑，尾巴一摆，水波乱荡，它瞧不上钓鱼人的饵料。

只能怪城市里的人太多。当大野站在高高的桥上，身后车流喧嚣，鱼线长长垂入水中的时候，他是明知道自己什么都钓不起来的。鱼在十几米下扯动鱼钩，那震颤传递到他手中，哪里还来得及。他更多是在发呆，无聊吗？无聊是比较来的，大野一个人，无从比较。

所以大野就生出个需求来，要在城市里也寻个钓鱼的好地方。他跑了不少小公园，倒有几个静谧的，但总是钓不长久。他想着再走走其他地方，其他地方有更多没见过的鱼。他跑过海边的码头，跨过长长的石梁，迎着游艇飞溅出的白浪，捡起小鱼往空中扔，喂那展翅的海鸥。海那么空旷又远大，应该很适合他，但他呼进一口海风，又吐了出去，一个人的呼吸飘散了。

钓鱼从一个人，变成两个人的事，是因为大野撞见了二宫。他们相遇的地方，是红灯区背后的一处小水沟。有人在这洗东西，附近酒馆往这排污水。乱啊，各种气味杂糅着，酒水，胆汁，肉，菜，血，果子，皂角，还有水和水草本身的味道。就算有鱼，也只有被掏干净脏腑的鱼。大野的寻找并不刻意，走到这就走到这吧！反正总要再走出去的。直到他脚脖子碰到一个柔软的东西，把他绊倒，把他留在了狭窄的石阶上，那柔软的东西就是二宫和也。

不怪他没看见。二宫有午睡的习惯，穿着灰扑扑的麻衣，背着身，往屋檐下一躲，整个身子蜷成一团，太阳就找不到他了。檐下的石板是灰黑色的，和衣服的颜色完美融合。小小的水道冲刷着坚硬的石阶，长出湿滑的青苔，大野倒下的时候一只胳膊就撑在那上面，半面衣服都湿透了，真狼狈。

不过，狼狈的大野，腿被垫在了在很柔软的地方，他脚腕舒服得轻轻磨了磨。

大野便回过头，看见自己半个身体搭在别人腰上，污水里晃荡着双白生生的小腿。他看见二宫和也迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，光彩便蜜酒一样流泻出来，骤然间如同汽水的透明弹珠撞到心上，又酸又痛。

这就算认识了。大野再去钓鱼的时候，偶尔就想着，走走那条湿滑的小路吧！再后来有段时间没了工作，大野便又想着，去那脏湿的街上打工吧，他会切鱼，他还能见到各式各样的鱼，抚摸着它们湿漉漉的鳞片，将它们送上别人的餐桌，好工作。

钓鱼的事情好像被放下了，鱼，鱼还是有的，工作的时候看见的还是鱼不那么光鲜亮丽的另一面呢，有趣，有时候，大野也想念他的大海。

但大野并没有离开。

二宫和也住在他新家对面。他是个Omega，脖子上贴着抑制片，每天太阳下去了，就换上丝绸的衣服上街，用香水的味道代替自己的味道，香气扑鼻地招揽客人，也是个工作。他长相乖巧可爱，像是精致的玩偶，用来满足别人平日里满足不了的阴暗欲望。大野见过他用屁股上的软肉慢慢吞下别人阴茎的样子，宛如波浪在涌动，他叫起来的声音尖细无力，像是别人幻想的幼童。大野听来，却觉得是海底新生的哺乳动物在呀呀唱歌。隔着两扇窗户一米的空气，什么听不见？什么看不见？

客人走了以后，二宫擦干净身子，偶尔会打开窗户吹吹风，如果大野的窗户也开着，他就会爬进来，钻进大野的被子里睡觉。大野不跟他笑，二宫就拽拽他的袖子，眼睛往上瞅，冲着大野撒娇。他以为大野是个对他毫无企图心的Beta。怎么可能呢？那样的话大野怎么会寄居在灯红酒绿的这里，怎么会想象每晚二宫推开的不是他的窗子，而是他的梦？

他的工作，大野早知道了的。以前大野过来的时候，二宫在屋檐底下仰着头骗他，骗他说小水沟里也能有鱼钓。大野一坐下来，二宫就蹭到他身边，指指点点说，这里有漂亮的小金鱼，红亮亮的小金鱼，还有鲤鱼，鲤鱼旗的鲤鱼，不过不是游在天空里，是在水沟里翻腾，还有泥鳅，偶尔会钻过他的脚趾。大野桑大野桑，你有被泥鳅钻过脚趾吗？

这里根本没有鱼，但也许真的有泥鳅。大野在蓝天下，渐渐被渲染成了散发着阳光气息的枕头或者什么，二宫靠在他肩膀上，忽闪着眼皮，无法抗拒地睡着了。大野顺着他的睫毛看下去，和服的缝隙里透露出红色的痕迹，这样洁白的肌肤，在污水中仍闪着亮光的洁白的皮肤，被人亲吻，啃咬，捆绑，掐弄，鞭打...

大野不是个喜欢社交的人，对他人负责很难，只自己就没问题。以前，公司的同事有时会无视他，偶尔例外。当他在红灯区看到有家有室的上司亲吻妓女，那就是例外了。几天后大野丢了工作，原因是作风不检点。大野考虑了半晌，他天天去水沟里钓鱼，他心里的确是不检点，倒也没错。

新工作不是谁给介绍的，是大野自己鬼使神差进了酒馆，跑到后厨指摘一通得到的。他是个不讲理还没付钱的客人，最后竟也能被老板大发慈悲变成员工，还介绍了住处。那地方便宜，晚上又吵闹，你可要想好了。老板意味深长地跟他说。果然也说中了，大野入住的第一个晚上就碰见二宫给人干，他睁着眼一晚上没睡好觉。

酒馆中午不开门，当大野再次绕到小水沟，穿着的已是店里工工整整的制式衣服。二宫一如往常坐在那里，手腕上红红的一圈，像是系上的红线。他看着大野，隔壁夜里搬家的声音忽然就有了实感，变成了一副可怖的画面。二宫面上微笑着，手却不由自主背到了身后。大野不理他，他只是照常坐了过去，放下小桶，支起鱼竿，等着鱼上钩。二宫犹豫着挨了过来。胳膊蹭到胳膊，碰一下，再碰一下，没过多久，藏起来的手腕被人抓住了，被非常柔和的，黑黝黝的，温暖粗糙的另一只手。那手掌很大，盖住了红色的瘢痕。

两个人明明没有约好，却总是忍不住凑到一块。大野小时候曾许过愿，许愿圣诞老人为他送来礼物，许愿儿时的伙伴不要搬家，这些愿望大多没有实现。现在大野也许愿，一切反过来了，他刚想了一想，二宫就会出现，不需要他招手，便会像牛奶糖果一样黏在他身上，大野有时觉得是馈赠，有时又觉得是负担。一个人是有重量的，二宫这样的人也不例外。

白日靠在大野肩膀的二宫，散发着鲜嫩的水果味，那是他信息素的味道；夜晚钻进他被子里的二宫，身上喷着甜腻的花香。花香和果香混成一团，腐烂成森林里自然发酵的酒，闻见的时候总让人心猿意马。大野常常想掩饰这一点，就盘起腿，抖抖衣摆，努力呼口气，按下杂念，再抓着二宫的脖颈轻轻按摩，二宫怕痒，脸一下子转过去了，看不见了。他咯咯笑起来，声音像坐在别人身上那样动听。

但大野听见过第二种声音，半夜只剩下星星亮着的时候，二宫会睁开眼睛，轻轻抓着他的手腕，声音低沉而温柔地呼唤他的名字。莫名其妙。大野从没敢在这时候睁开眼睛，他鼻翼翕动，猜测那时满室生辉，小小的卧室遍布水光，两个人无边无际地漂浮着，顺着水流呼吸，再沉入到无人知晓的狭小地方，好黑，好暗，好寂静。醒来的时候，星星先亮起一颗，又亮起一颗，从一个人的眼睛蔓延出来，长到另一个人的心里去。

他常常怀疑那是错觉。

日子一天天过，二宫的客人一个个接。如果说大野一直就干看着，一点没经手，那也不可能。某天乱来的客人把二宫往巷子里一压，故意揭了抑制贴片，强制着让他发了情。信息素熏得二宫快要疯掉，眼泪不受控制地涌。他放低了声音求肯，嘶哑着喊不要，声调和那天晚上相差仿佛。大野听见了，心脏擂起鼓，一股热血冲上脑门，提起鱼竿便跳出了窗。他其实没有多厉害，一个人怎么也打不过三个。可他那天晚上只凭着勇气，凭着长长的一口气。大野往小巷口一堵，阴沉着脸不说话，鱼竿横在中央，阴影漫在墙壁上，拉得像根上吊的绳索，硬生生吓走了敌人。只留下二宫，脸上湿润润的，跪在原地微弱地呻吟。大野走过去，鲜艳的和服糜烂地挂在二宫身上，他双手被绑在背后，大野一摸，底下湿得一塌糊涂。

要怪怪谁呢？怪你是个Omega，怪你非要干这个工作，非要把你的客人带回家，非要识人不明，引狼入室。大野安慰着贴在二宫脖子后面，苹果酒的味道一丝丝往他鼻子里钻，喉结不受控制地动。他呼吸越喘越急，人越想越气，头上的血往下面涌。负担不负担，无所谓。他也要变成恶人，也要强迫着二宫发情，他要冲着二宫最敏感的地方，吹上去，亲上去，咬上去，要撩开他的衣服，顺着别人玩弄过的地方抚摸揉弄，掐成青紫，要深入到那汁水横流的地方抽插，狠命地抽插，一点不留情面。大野挨在二宫身后，揪着他半褪的和服，无意识冲撞起来。他发情了，胸膛起伏，双眼通红。

二宫全身还软着，Alpha浓烈的气味就卷土重来，身体上，神经里，绷紧的弦便又颤抖起来，他绝望极了。那是大野的味道，鱼的味道，海的味道，更熟悉，更具侵略性，更对他有效，更令他害怕。大野是个Alpha，Alpha！大海的咸腥气息马上变成了二宫更熟悉的，性的腥味，令他头脑发晕。他背后的双手大大张开，四处摸索，想要抓住什么，却久久得不到回应。最终二宫全身灌满了水，泪水，汗水，脑里神志不清的水。他说服自己，他是Omega，他发情了，他还被绑着，他浑身没有力气，他没有任何办法逃脱爱欲的漩涡，他活该被大野上，被他标记。二宫再没力气保持清醒，他呻吟一声，主动用身体去摩擦大野的下体，那里硬邦邦的，和他一样流着水。

二宫的身体是暖的，潮湿，泥泞，温暖，像沼泽一样，主动把大野拖了进去。插入的时候一点都不痛。他摇晃着软糯的屁股，让大野的性器不断被他淫荡的身体所吞吐，发出啵啵的水声。大野的手稍微用力着一按，就陷入了那软白的肉里，他开始主动动起来，越动越快越动越快，二宫哭泣的声音也随着一喘一喘好像窒息。Alpha的气味让他软成了一滩水，二宫，二宫和也，那个名字消失了，被名为大野的海水包围了，除了被同化被征服什么也做不到。

“慢一点！”他叫，可是一会却又哭着说，“再快一点，大野…大野桑…”他叫他的名字。

大野粗暴的动作让两个人一起撞到墙上，和服被弄脏了，人也是，发出一声短促的呻吟，大野的手终于无意间抓住了二宫的手，软软的，和他美味的身体一样。他喘着气注视下去，绑住二宫的绳子是红色的，绳子下面的皮肤也该是红色的，大野一下想起了什么，但颜色唤醒的记忆马上又被情潮淹没。他拔出去，将瘫软的二宫捞起来，面对着面搂到怀里，再又插进去。两个人身体挨得更近了，热乎乎地摩擦着，汗都落到一起去。二宫双耳通红，精神恍惚，羞于看大野干他的样子，便将头搁到大野的肩膀，闭着眼呻吟。他们脖颈挨在一块，两道血液隔着薄薄的皮肤飞快流动。呼吸变快了，心跳也是，脉搏声混杂在一起，毫无规律地跳动着，震耳欲聋，似乎要一同冲出血管。

要被标记了。二宫模模糊糊想着，他的腺体现在就凑在大野嘴边，呼吸击在上面像要融化，轻轻一咬，只要一下，大海的味道便会跟着他，一个月，两个月，一生一世。他的生殖腔也早已被大野操开，贪婪地含着那头儿开开合合，热热的体液浇在大野阴茎上。坚硬的棒子披荆斩棘，破开混沌，在腔口几次进进出出，操得人手脚发麻，还有什么能阻止他？二宫不能，他被干得好舒服，好安心，他渴求这个Alpha几乎到疯狂的地步。标记我！他就差要喊出来，就在这一刻，大野成结了。

一切好似尘埃落定，大野的性器在二宫的腔口胀起来，二宫微微叫了一声，把自己身体和大野靠得更紧，大野的手也抚摸上他的腺体……

抚摸？！

还没成结，大野就拔了出来，发出“啵”的一声，浓厚的精液立马被射到了二宫身上，又滴滴答答落了地。他靠在二宫身上喘着粗气，“还要吗？”他问，声音普通极了。

二宫晕了过去。

那天两个人做得黏黏糊糊，二宫的和服算是毁了，大概好几天没法接客，大野想着。至于好几天是几天，这日子只有随着他阴暗的欲望越来越长的道理。Alpha对于发情的控制力总比Omega好点，大野为昏迷的二宫松了绑，抱回自己屋里，用热水擦干净了身子，听着他断断续续的呻吟，没忍住又做了一次，这次做得十分温柔。二宫的气息终于渐渐变淡，大野回过神来，恍如一梦。他闲下心，慢慢抚摸这个人的身体。二宫的性器官很漂亮，他当然见过，但没这么明目张胆地见。大野点起油灯，昏黄的光芒在二宫雪白的肌肤上游移，上面布满了爱欲的痕迹，大野贪婪地亲上去，加深一点，再深一点，深入到血管里去就好了。直到二宫在梦里也喘得脸颊通红，大野才放过他，他也躺下来，看着二宫的脸发呆，要是每天都能像今天一样，该有多好？他鼓起勇气，轻轻亲吻二宫的脸颊，这比对待二宫的身体要难得多。对他说吧，明天就对他说，大野想着，对二宫说不要再去接客了。

第二天，当大野终于挺起胸膛，做出告白时，他的请求却被否决了。

2.

红灯区是一条街，前面光彩烂漫，将夜晚变成春夏，白日变作秋冬。冬天过去，夜晚降临，动物拍拍毛发，便各自出窝了，随着迷幻的彩光俱都亮丽起来。二宫也跟着出去。他平常愿意在别人后面，懒散地坐在小台阶上，他有好几个疼他的姐姐，并不嫌他碍事的。姐姐们在前面招徕客人，偶尔有客人要斜斜地看向他，问你家小孩多少钱，姐姐们只好委屈着赔笑，我家小孩不卖的。

不是不卖，是挑客人。街上工作的人大部分是Beta，在性上，Omega是稀罕货，是危险物品，是上等人才能囚禁起来享用的东西。但，就是要少见才好，稀少的东西才更有价值，才能换来更多的钱，才能让二宫和也稍微有一点安全感。为了做这门生意，他想了很多办法，加了许多保险——抑制贴片，这是一个；但主要是观察客人，寻找那些性情温和，窝囊且会照顾人的Beta，会守规矩——至少会戴套，性上过分也就过分点吧。Alpha千万不行，风险太大。

二宫喜欢观察人。他观察人，就像观察动物，观察石头，观察月亮那样有趣，是他左右猜度的游戏。他在这上面也有天份，要是没天分，也挣不到多少钱。至于挣了钱怎么花，二宫还没好好想过，总归是留着比较好。

他也没想过未来。钱是很稳定的东西，但未来不是，人也不是。前几天附近新住了人进来，切鱼的动作平静潇洒，透透的薄片被他指腹擦过，安入碟盘，看得二宫十分害怕。二宫想着，要是自己爱上了这个人可怎么办，就要像那些鱼一样了，死去了以后还要被刀剐。

可是，呆在那个人身边感觉那么好，那么稳定，那么安全，就像沉默的山，山脚下有一块地藏的石头，在那好多年了都不动，可以随时依靠，随时把自己交出去。如果是大野智的话，二宫思维乱飘，忍不住并拢双腿。他是个Beta，这很好，二宫和也一辈子都不会被人标记了；他喜欢钓鱼，也很好，他去钓鱼，自己就可以在家里睡觉；还有什么？啊，他很会照顾人，二宫摸着自己的手腕，不再作声了，他喜欢和大野智待在一起，待多久都不会累。

他就是喜欢，单纯的喜欢，喜欢得不得了。

有天二宫和也上门去，窝在大野智身边看他画画，一遍一遍数他一共有几根手指。他对自己没有兴趣，却忽然开始好奇大野对于未来的想法。二宫盯着那张圆圆的脸，笑语盈盈，“大野桑以后要干些什么？”

大野便放下笔，很认真地思考着。买一条船吧，他说，买了船再去学开船，在晴朗的天气里钓鱼，再在阴天里躲回船舱画画。

他说他还没试过在颠簸的波浪里画画，也许自然能给他灵光的一笔，鱼呢，鱼煮成鱼汤，画完画就可以吃，一口下去鲜得很，他什么鱼都认得，他说一个人会好自在，无人约束，想去哪里都可以，他说，他说，大野的话一下子变多了。

二宫脸上的笑却渐渐消失，那么漂亮的一个未来，有大海，有艺术，可是没有二宫最自在的小水沟，谁会喜欢一个破破烂烂的小水沟呢？二宫不喜欢勉强别人。

“Nino，你未来想做什么？”大野智转过头来看他，目光里欲言又止，可是这个问题，二宫根本答不上来。

那个晚上，二宫去偷了姐姐们藏起来的美酒，他摇摇晃晃走在路上，穿着金光灿灿的一套和服，在霓虹灯下折射出诡异的光。谁不喜欢一个人自在？大野智喜欢，他也好喜欢。

Omega诱人的气息逸散出去，他被人发现了，被人绑起来，被人上下其手，被人甩到小巷子里去，稍稍一刺激，就被认都不认识的信息素弄得湿淋淋。这就是Omega，不管干什么，最后总逃不过被人标记的结局，然后就什么都不能干啦，不再是抢手货，不再是自由人，只能在家里一个一个地生，为跌破线的生育率做贡献，生出Omega最是头彩！逃都逃不出去，好值钱，变成下一个生育机器。二宫迷迷糊糊想着，随便被谁标记吧，反正都没有区别，可是被谁呢？假设，只是假设，如果是大野，如果他是个Alpha...

更糟糕的事情发生了。

大野是Alpha。

气味涌过来的一刻，二宫被熏得几乎失去嗅觉。他们两个人，可是近乎每天晚上，每天，都睡在一起，大野却从没对他发过情，从没。所以他以为他是个Beta，不对他发情，也不意味着不喜欢他。现在全变啦，Alpha！大野就是不喜欢他，也许还嫌他累赘。一切都完蛋啦，他被不被标记都完蛋啦，大野总是要走的，他眷恋他的大海，他才不会想念一个没法让他硬起来的Omega，更何况他连标记都不想标记，连责任都不用对这个人负，二宫，二宫和也，大野智才不会在乎二宫和也怎么样呢。

没想到，二宫竟也有渴望被另一个人标记的时候。他一向是个追求自由的人，可是在遇见大野的那一刻，就已变得不自由了。

第二天清晨，二宫不想醒来，他眯着眼装睡，无意间却看到大野懊恼的神情。这样啊，动了心的Omega一下子明白了。二宫和也可是个识趣的人，他不会变成别人的负担的，恭喜意外发情的大野智，真幸运遇到我。二宫想，他以前的想法一直是对的，给他安全感的，怎么能是特定的某个人呢？他只能抓紧他所拥有的。

我还会继续我的工作。二宫这样回答了大野。

现在二宫站在街上，他才不躲在后面，他翻出他其他的衣服来，没有光彩，那就把领子再下拉一点。他身上缠绕着大野的味道，刚刚好，能为他省好几天的事，不用见了Alpha就跑，相识一场，不容易了。

直到大野智怒气冲冲，冲上来把他拉走。

二宫没有反抗，他低着头，乖乖让大野握紧他的手，让闷头生气的Alpha一路把他牵回了家。小小的空间里，大野就在他的眼前来来回回，收拾自己的衣物，自己的床铺，二宫的衣物，二宫的床铺。你要住在这里，大野看他一眼，潜台词是这样的，二宫读懂了。

这一晚什么都没有发生，二宫默认了大野的要求。他面上风淡云轻，滴水不漏，夜晚却悄悄睁开眼睛，望着大野湿了眼眶，只觉得Alpha真是霸道，对稍微干过一次的Omega都这么大占有欲。他并不去想门没有挂锁，不去想他随时都可以走。他不想承认，自己也想赖在大野身边，不想承认自己是个自私的人，没法痛快放别人自由。他不想再自我奉献了，这样的苦差事一次就够了。

两个人的行为，用天性解释比用爱解释更能为二宫接受。他安静哭泣，一丝声音都不发。二宫早学会了藏匿，没人发现，那就等同于无事发生，二宫和也怎么会哭呢？可是大野却闭着眼睛，在寂静的夜晚悄悄把他搂到怀里。二宫很想抑制自己此刻的感情，他最不想的，就是让大野知道他竟这么脆弱，这么不舍。可惜纤细的Omega，他的眼泪不听控制，多得浸湿了大野的衣衫。

一个吻安慰着落到他的发顶，二宫颤抖着喘出长长的一口气，他想叫那个人的名字，想再求肯他一次，他觉得有希望了，也许大野不讨厌他，他这样想着，想着，在别人的怀抱里睡着了。

3.

二宫的和服被大野整理得很漂亮。

金色的和服，上面绣着光辉灿烂的太阳花，被大野清洗干净，熨帖整齐，展开着挂在窗前的木架上，宛如摘取日光做成的金屏风。二宫躺在榻榻米上看，风吹进来舒服极了，这样漂亮的东西，竟也曾经被最下流的体液玷污过，不可思议！二宫回想着，身体热了起来。

他们用手做过几次，一般是二宫主动，手放上去，得双手捧着，他手小，再沿着柱身，慢慢往上撸动。他咬着嘴唇，红着耳朵，任凭大野揽着他的腰，与之相比，大野的动作就粗鲁很多，可是正是这份粗鲁，让二宫每次都缴械很快。

但他们之间，更多时候是单纯的拥抱，那种拥抱，不是两个人忽然在同一时刻张开双手，公式一样数着秒，一二三，再放开。他们之间是很自然的，一个人把头枕过去，另一个人又将手搭着，黑色的肌肤和白色的肌肤，自然而然就纠缠在了一起，舒服得像是两片晴天里乍然相遇的云。

二宫很喜欢大野的怀抱，暖呼呼的，又十分坚实。如果每天可以被他拥抱的话，这样的日子持续一辈子也无所谓。二宫并不沉溺于性，其实也并不沉溺于钱，他只是偶尔会想念另一个人皮肤的温度。但，二宫偶尔在床上翻覆，左思右想，觉得大野不该是那个人。他多喜欢他的大海呀，他还想要买一艘船呢！没有另一个人，二宫也可以好好活着，他人的温度，没必要成为他的必需品。

关于那艘船，闲暇时，二宫已发现过大野攒钱的盒子。就放在枕头边，一点惊喜都没有。大野打开的时候他偷偷看过一眼，距离一整艘还差很多，真是不会理财。于是好心的二宫趁着大野去工作，便爬出窗户翻回隔壁，细细数清了自己近几年的储蓄。“不会数数的话，就可以瞒过去”，这是对应的心理活动。于是大野的盒子无声无息间充实了起来，就像某个人靠在他肩膀上渐渐鼓胀起的感情。

“你要去钓鱼吗？”周末的二宫和也，双膝并拢，乖乖跪坐在地上仰视着问。“不是”，大野回答他，于是二宫知道时机到了，他了然地笑了笑，“你要去买你的船了”，是肯定句，大野没有否认。

“我想带你去。”大野这么一说，二宫便好似满意了，憋着笑转过身去。

时隔多日，二宫踮起脚尖，再次摸到自己晒得暖洋洋的和服。他脱下，穿上，光溜溜的身体毫不顾忌地展示在大野面前，又立马被阳光铺盖住。腰带很长很长，他捧着，捧不住，像是一滩流动的银河，大野走过来，双手接过，绕着他的腰一圈又一圈。

“有点紧。”二宫抱怨，于是大野将手插进腰带内侧，为他松了松。

“其实你的衣服我也穿得上。”二宫低头望着大野随意扔在床铺上的衣服，提醒道，但是大野说，“这一身没什么不好，我喜欢。”

好吧，他喜欢就好。大野带着二宫出了门，太阳真晒，两个人走到树荫底下等公交，好不容易等到了，投币的声音叮铃当啷的，两个人肩并肩坐到最后面，随着老公交左摇右摆，大野抿起嘴，悄悄去勾二宫的手，“很热啊！”，二宫拍开他，但是第二次的时候，二宫就不再反抗，捂住嘴看向了窗外。

公交一路带他们来到了海边，到最后二宫都快要睡着了，两个人要是困成一团，谁还能记得正经事？幸好那是最后一站，他们被重复的车内广播叫醒了，手放开，一时间还有点寂寞。

大野并没想要太好的船，但一定要合适。他很有精力，认认真真一个一个去看，都是二手的船，不注意就要上当。二宫远远坐在码头边上的小卖铺，买了一根冰棍，边吃边看他，天气真好，难怪大野的肤色那么健康，一根冰棍吃完了，二宫又买了一根。

最后付钱，要付一百多万，大野打开盒子，任别人去拿，他回到二宫身边，二宫递给他一根没吃完的冰棍。冰棍湿哒哒的，还往下滴着水，大野看了一眼，盯了盯二宫和服的下摆，笑着不说话。他把人拉起来，两个人肩并肩地走，附近有个卖西瓜的大娘，问他们是不是要参加今晚的活动。

“今晚有活动？”二宫好奇着问。是啊，那是当然，你看远处，多少好小伙用毛巾扎在头上，穿着凉快的衣服，担着木棍推着车，布料在风里哗哗地响。到祭典的日子了！夏日的祭典，什么都有，吃的喝的玩的，还有烟花，好多情侣都会过来！你看你，穿着这样漂亮的和服……

于是二宫就笑，买下了新鲜的西瓜，和大野坐在路边，一起分着吃了，西瓜甜甜的，大野吃了满嘴，“晚上又要吃到一嘴西瓜了”，二宫就这样笑他，“那不如现在就…”，大野趁着没人，把鲜红的果肉喂了过去，两个人彼此咬着彼此的唇，各自都觉得很香。

夜色很快就降临了。买船的地方恰巧有祭典，二宫不得不多想大野是不是故意的，可是那个人，有这样细的心思吗？他们悠闲地往过踱步，那边搭得可真快，平地扬彩幡，热闹起来了。附近社区的都出了门，真的有很多情侣，红色的灯笼，黄色的灯笼，鲜艳的衣服五彩缤纷了起来。二宫的和服也一样闪着光，专用来吸引别人的衣服，当然更为亮丽，很多人都看他，大野也看他，发现他没有贴着抑制贴片，便主动放出Alpha的味道，让二宫忍不住腿脚一软。

真巧呢，他们玩完飞镖，刚买了苹果糖来舔，就听见周围有人嗯嗯唔唔的声音，随之，大野的气味渐渐变得浓郁，二宫的呼吸便跟着急促起来。两个人对视一眼，互相拉了拉汗津津的手，也一起拐到了角落处，一颗粗皮老榆树后面。

二宫先是用手，被阻止了，他悄悄窥视一眼，抿着嘴蹲下去，想给大野用嘴弄出来，却又被拉了起来。大野的手伸入和服，见二宫有点害怕，便直接将二宫按到树上，松了他衣襟，将他手一握，两个人十指交叉，他罩在二宫上面，谁也发现不了。他在二宫脖子后面喘气，贴着他身子，在他光滑的双腿间挺动。

这一次二宫可没有被绑着，可是大野覆盖到他身体上的时候，他还是完全动不了，他只庆幸大野是从后面进入他，这样便完全看不见他的脸，看不见二宫和也会因为大野智的主动接触而疯狂到什么地步。大野一只手刚放开他，二宫就忍不住咬住自己被松开的手腕。那只手抚弄上他的前胸，隔着衣物摩擦他，后来又直接用指腹捻着他。和也的肌肤，鱼脂一样柔软而肥美，大野这么形容的时候，二宫觉得自己要死了一样，他就是那条被大野分割成无数块的鱼，被他的手抚摸然后一刀一刀地割。二宫如此看低自己，乃至大野掰开褶皱完全插入他身体的时候，竟也觉得是恩宠，大野怎会去爱一条无力反抗的鱼，甚至要和他合为一体呢？二宫不由得颤抖起来。

大野的性器官修长，和二宫体内炽热的软肉完全是两种不同的东西，一个存在感极强的异物。它牢牢楔在他体内，比以往二宫吃过的所有人的都要强硬，是他再如何软弱再如何求饶也不会放过他的东西。大野动起来敦实有力，每次的动作都好像要把他劈裂开，二宫受不了了。他明明已包裹得他如此紧密，大野却为什么还嫌不够，还要一次次动起来折磨他，让他感受到有这么一样东西是二宫和也都无力抗拒的呢？二宫如此害怕，他觉得这样的痛苦或许马上就要结束了，深心里却又乞求永远不要。

二宫没法把自己的心宣泄出来，没法把它赤裸裸吐出来给大野看，就只好哼哼着，偶尔又哽咽住， 听起来很是难过。大野便问他，喜欢吗？事实上二宫喜欢得脚趾都要发麻了，他感觉全身的神经紧缩成一团，酸软无力，整个人好像只和大野肌肤相挨的那一部分是存在的。大野射到他生殖腔里的时候，二宫已经在恐惧他怀上了大野的孩子，那刚开始只是一团精水，努力并拢双腿都留不住的怪物，竟在他体内生根发芽，吸走了他的一切，血液，神经，肌肉，骨髓。另一个大野在他身体里诞生了，大野智在占据了他的灵魂以后，还要完全占据他的身体，让他整个人再也感受不到自己的存在，二宫哭了。

“...笨蛋，你哭什么？”

我以为你不会标记我了。这样的话二宫怎么会讲？“你不想被人标记吧，你也不想被束缚着吧”，他以为这才是大野智会一直说下去的，可是，可是，不是的，就当是一个坐标也好，让他偶尔还能感受到很远很远处的海风。从白鸽羽根出长出的铁丝铸成的鸟笼，任你如何左冲右突都出不去，最后没有了粮，也没有了水，趴在地上奄奄一息。一个人摸摸它的羽毛，说，你要是自由飞起来就好了。是啊，鸟也是这样想的，假设没有长出那铁笼呢！

现在二宫终于得到他渴求已久的水了，可是他还是一点都不快乐，有了标记，就能阻止他们分离吗？

二宫用手指擦干净泪水，在大野的怀抱里转过身，轻轻和他接吻，“你全弄乱了啊！和服很难穿的。”大野委屈着，一边吻他，一边为他合拢了衣衫。

邻近焰火的时刻了，他们让汗水被海风吹干，缓缓往码头走，那里已经站了许多许多的人。二宫的手里提着一袋小金鱼，是刚刚才捞的，做过一次的大野显得放松极了，每次使力捞取的表情都十分有趣，二宫每次看到都会笑好久。烟花在他们头顶上盛放，伴随着轰隆隆的声音，掩盖住笑声，话声，乃至心底里不断放大的悲鸣。光焰的影子倒映在海面上，像是无数的小鱼曲折着向他们游来，发出粼粼的光，然后倏尔消失在夜里。

他们上了今日才买的船，远处的人流还没有散，在暖光下聚集着，发出欢乐的声音，装着金鱼的袋子不小心被刮破了，金红色的小鱼一个个从甲板滑落，落入黑夜中深不见底的大海。金鱼能够在海水中生存吗？二宫惆怅地想，可怜的金鱼。

他摸着栏杆，脚底随着波浪微微起伏，望着远方海上苍茫的夜雾，那似乎和这边岸上热闹光明的祭典，属于两个不同的世界。他问大野，“船——多少钱？”

“一百三十万。”

“你的工资？”

“一个月二十五...”

“那工作时长？”

“……”

“至少该记得，我们认识几个月了吧。”

二宫做出请的姿势，大野不说话了，他脑内疯狂算数，最后乱成一团，瞪着眼睛鼓着脸，有点生气地望着二宫。

“你欠我五十万。”二宫看向别处，回应了他的疑问。

是啊，五十万，每天，不，每月，一千块一千块地还，也总能断断续续持续四十多年。

为什么…不，现在不是问这个的时候，一瞬间大野忽然想通了，“难道你不和我一起上船...”

二宫笑了笑，反问他，“你真的愿意吗？每时每刻，都有另外一个人…”

他又说，“我不想到那个时候，再被你忽然提出，‘我们最好还是离远点’。”

大野自己并没深刻思考过这个问题，所以他无法回答，他是个凭直觉做事的动物，但二宫感受到了。所以他想好了折中的方案，就算不一直一起，也很好啊，只要能一直保持联系。

他说，我会把地址留给你的，他还说，其实我的地址不会变，我大概会一直住在那里。最后，他向大野保证，他不会再干以前的工作了，如果，亲爱的Alpha允许，他会另找一份工作，继续在外赚钱。

大野脑袋昏昏沉沉的，什么也听不懂，他忽然开船，他才拿到驾驶证的，就这个月，他开船，漫无目的地开，才走了一个钟头，就不得不返回了。

因为二宫和也晕船。

好像冥冥中有谁在对他们说，你看，你们哪可能一直在一块呢？你们没有共同的梦想，你们在一起的未来，连一个小时都没法存在。

他们一起望着黑暗中冷峻的船身，无人的船，能载着两个人去向哪里？

夜色下二宫苍白的脸疲惫极了，大野真想用手轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，他海风里胡乱飞扬的头发。之前的那个问题，他没法说愿意，但也不想说不愿意。他只是忽然说：“我们总归要试试”。

他又补充，“我每天都会去见你的。五十万，多少万都可以还给你，只是…”

只是什么呢？虚弱的二宫趴在栏杆上，一动不动，他听见了吗？海风吹了很久很久，“大野桑”，他把脸埋在自己的怀抱里，“想要，想要叫你智。”

4.

二宫用自己剩下的钱买了一台相机，当然，他总有剩下的钱的。相机被架在窗户口，面对着那条繁华的街道，透过镜头，日日看着形形色色的人。自己观察到的东西，偶尔也想要记录下来，给别人看看。二宫这样说。并且他还真的这样赚到了钱。

两个人现在住在一起，省一份钱是一份，二宫偶尔看着自己原先的房间叹气，“住了好久呢”，他说，“现在里面的都是什么样的人啊。”

大野真的就像他说的一样，每天都会回来，也并非每天都会出门，他已经辞了之前的工作，靠卖画挣挣钱，不是很稳定，但吃穿不愁。偶尔二宫还会靠在他身边，或者枕在他腿上。大野当然受到了干扰，可是，他更害怕没有这份干扰。

二宫也有嫌弃大野的时候，他只剩直觉的智君，偶尔对人也忽冷忽热，真害怕某一天就那样不见了。可是，每次看到大野一副不知道自己做错了什么的表情，他就只好叹口气，又贴回去，细细跟他数落。

二宫离开行业之前，请所有照顾过他的前辈喝了一顿酒，喝到后来各个红了眼眶，有一个对着他叹气，说，“看到你，总觉得自己也没那么畏惧未来了。”

二宫愣了一下，心想，原来是这样啊。

原来是这样，那天他回去，多和大野要了几次，大野不肯在他跟前失去面子，龙精虎猛地。

做完以后两个人躺在地上，大野想，他真的找到自己最喜欢的，钓鱼的地方了吗？他转过头，望着二宫细白的皮肤，觉得，那大概是找到了吧，因为现在就算是一个人出去钓鱼的时候，也不觉得寂寞了。

前几天，还在后面的小水沟发现了一条红色的金鱼，不知道是哪里游过来的，真不容易。二宫笑着跟他邀功，“你看，我说过有的！”

最近，在二宫照相的时候，大野也会悄悄凑过去看，然后用手碰碰别人的身体。二宫是会打他的，但是因为不疼，他还是能马上把人搂在怀里，他们一起看着相机里的景象。

如果，某一天能够两个人一起钓鱼，又一起照相……

那样的场景，一定很适合一边捏着另一个人的手，一边用画笔记录下来吧。大野想着，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

*END*


End file.
